minecraftarchaeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Items
Broken Ancient Equipment Put this in an Archeologist Workbench and use Relic Scraps to heal them back to their original state.but if it fails it blows up. It has a 69% of failing. Ancient Equipment http://img810.imageshack.us/img810/1156/ancientsword.png http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/7927/ancienthalmet.png After some repair work by the archeology workbench, you now have wearable ancient equipment. While not in peaceful mode, both sword and helmet has supernatural powers, especially when they are equipped together. (Try it on cows, not pigs/Jefferys) try it on spiders Fern seeds http://img813.imageshack.us/img813/7895/fernseed.png This item can only be placed under a tree or in the shade, once fully grown it will spread all around as long as its in the shade also vegetarian Dino's eat it. Skull Stick http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/8503/skullstick.png This stick is only a decoration. But if use it to hit the order drum, something may happen. Scarab Gem http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/6030/genh.png Can be used to tame a T-rex. Only has a 0.01% chance of dropping out of a fossil. Can also be used to make armor and weapons. Dino Pedia http://img855.imageshack.us/img855/7012/booku.png Used to record data about your dinos. T-Rex Tooth http://img683.imageshack.us/img683/2453/fangz.png these are items. Dropped from murdering a poor, helpless T-rex. Tooth Dagger http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/2348/fangknife.png This dagger, made from a T-Rex tooth, can be used as a sword or shears. As a sword, it deals the same damage as a stone sword but has 4 times the durability. Raw Chicken Soup Kill a chicken to get raw chicken then put it in your 2x2 or 4x4 crafting grid with a bucket to make raw chicken soup. Unfortunately, we can't drink raw chicken soup or cooked chicken soup. But you can make the Essense of the Chicken with it by cooking it. Essence of Chicken http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/5342/chickenex.png These delicious liquid are nutritious. You can drink it as tonic, but it won't feed you instead it blows up and you die so don't drink Dino food! Also, you can try use it on your lovely dinosaurs. But beware with the side-effect of fast-growing. Living Nautilus http://img802.imageshack.us/img802/1949/nshell.png Oh! you caught a living fossil! Now you can cook it, or put it into water (right click on the floor) to release it. You can catch it by right clicking it with a empty hand. It cannot stack. Sio-Chiu-Le http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/3977/sjl.png A traditional Taiwanese snacks that made by snails, but you make it simply put living nautilus into furnace. It's delicious! Empty Shell http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/7088/emptyshell.png Dropped by dead nautilus. It can be used to change a single Plesiosaur's order status. Magic conch http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9572/magicconch.png Dropped by dead nautilus. It can be used to order a group of Plesiosaurs. Change the order type by putting it into crafting areas. Dino meat/steak Why should dinosaurs drop pork? They should drop their own meat! Embryo Syringe These embryos were created from animal DNAs by cultivating. You can use these to inject embryos into some mammals like pigs, sheep, and cows and make them pregnant. You can use Dinopedias to display the growth progress inside pregnant animals. After a while (normally 5 minutes) the baby will be born. Frozen Meat This is the meat of some unlucky prehistoric animal that was trapped and frozen alive. We don't know which animal it was, but analyzers could help. It has a 66% chance to be a DNA, or a 33% chance to be normal meat. Frozen Meat can be cooked to get some steak. As the meat is frozen, it is rock solid. It deals the same amount of damage as diamond, but will break instantly. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Items